Quid —Pro — Cuo
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Desde el comienzo de su embarazo, Candy iba de antojo en antojo; Terry como el amoroso y complaciente esposo que era, cumplía cada uno de sus antojos, ya que disfrutaba de la recompensa que recibía cada vez lo hacía. Quid-Pro-Cuo, un juego en donde ninguno de los dos perdía, sino todo lo contrario, lo dos disfrutaban al máximo. TerryFic.


Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Quid — Pro — Cuo

By Rossy Castaneda

One Shot

_**Este One Shot es el resultado de un reto que **__**FantasiaCandy**__** me hizo en un grupo de FB.**_

_**El reto consistía utilizar un maravilloso y bello Fanart de la talentosa **__**Magnnolia-Moon**__** .**_

_**Gracias mi bella Magnnolia Moon, por permitirme hacer esto, espero sea de tu agrado.**_

**_Espero ustedes también lo disfruten ;)_**

Una tormenta de nieve obligó a los ciudadanos de la ciudad de New York a permanecer en sus hogares por los tres últimos días; los esposos Grantchester no eran la excepción.

A sus tres meses de embarazo, Candy padecía no solo de los molestos malestares causados por el embarazo sino que era víctima de inusuales antojos que hacían que Terry su amado y complaciente esposo saliera sin importar el horario y la condición del tiempo, ya que la recompensa que recibía luego de cada antojo, era un verdadero deleite para él.

El inusual trato fue idea de la misma Candy, y Terry como el experimentado empresario que era lo llamó Quid—Pro—Cuo que traducido significaba esto por aquello.

Aquel tipo de trato era penado por las leyes de todo el Pais, ya que significaba recibir favores sexuales a cambio de algún privilegio o ascenso a nivel empresarial, pero en el caso de ellos lo hacían como una especie de juego en donde ambos participaban y vaya que lo disfrutaban

Pasaban de las diez de la mañana y Candy se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación observando como copos de nieve cain en el exterior de su imponente mansion.

Suspiró al ver que aquel mal tiempo no daba tregua a los habitantes de la ciudad.

Dio gracias a Dios que Terry era un hombre sumamente precavido y mantenía la alacena de su casa con alimentos suficientes, pero algunas veces sus excéntricos antojos hacían que Terry saliera para traer lo que se le antojaba, y en ese momento en plena tormenta de nieve se le antojaba un Ice cream de tres sabores.

Candy reconocía que aquello era una locura; ¿a quien se le ocurría comer helado con aquellas bajas temperaturas?

La respuesta era simple; su pequeño hijo era algo especial y no la dejaría tranquila hasta que su antojo fuese saciado.

Acostumbrado a aquellas excentricidades, Terry se puso de pie cuando Candy lo despertó, arrastrando sus pies caminó hasta el cuarto de baño; lavó su rostro y tras cepillar sus dientes, se dirigió al closet, se vistió con lo primero que vio.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Candy aguardaba por él, por lo general, ella esperaba en casa mientras él salía en busca de su antojo.

—Creí que permanecerías en casa Pecosa.

—No en esta ocasión —respondió ella con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo —el antojo incluye que te acompañe.

—Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa —respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa —Por cierto, no tengo idea en donde conseguiré una heladería abierta con este mal tiempo.

—Descuida —respondió ella —la señora Walker me dijo que podía ir a su heladería a la hora que fuera, así que iremos con ella.

Terry miró con sorpresa los sabores que Candy pidió en su helado, él mejor que nadie sabia que el chocolate era su sabor favorito.

—¿Por que has pedido que coloquen el chocolate hasta la parte inferior? —preguntó un confundido Terry.

Candy sonrió traviesamente al ver el rostro de su esposo —Olvidé decirte que no seré yo quien me coma este helado —le informó

—¿Como? —preguntó Terry aún mas confundido.

—Bueno, se me antojó que tu lo comas mientras yo observo como lo haces —sonrió —sabes que habrá recompensa —le recordó mostrando una sonrisa mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y extendía el helado muy cerca de su boca —Quid —Pro—Cuo ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó ella con aquella endiablada sonrisa que provocaba que Terry se rindiera a sus pedidos.

El que ella le recordara su peculiar trato y aquella sonrisa arrolladora hizo que Terry cumpliera con aquel peculiar antojo y devorará aquel helado.

—Despacio, despacio —decía ella mientras él lamía, —Mmm! Eso eso, lento, lento no hay prisa amor! —Candy pasaba su lengua por sus labios ante las sensaciones que Terry le provocaba mientras Terry subía y bajaba su ágil lengua.

—Mas abajo —animaba ella mientras gemía —un poco más.

—¿Aquí? —Pregunto Terry moviendo su lengua con avidez.

—Ahí, exactamente ahi —decía ella con la voz entre cortada —mueve tu lengua con mayor intensidad.

Terry sonrió traviesamente y movió su lengua tal y como ella se lo pidió, primero lento y luego con mayor intensidad.

—Así, así —decía Candy gimiendo —sigue, sigue ya casi —dijo con voz extasiada.

—Mi turno —dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

—¡Oh por Dios! —dijo Terry cuando ella pasó su lengua — Muérdelo Pecosa —pidió.

—No —respondió ella —quiero lamer a mi antojo antes de morderlo.

—Entonces date prisa —dijo él con voz ronca—debes lamer con rapidez, trata de mover tu lengua de arriba hacia abajo, abre la boca cuando sientas que se derrama un poco y chupa con rapidez —instruyó él.

Conforme Candy lamía, Terry se retorcía en su asiento.

—Abre tu boca ahora —ordenó él —Candy obedeció —chupa Candy, cómelo todo.

—¿Así? —preguntó Candy abriendo su boca y succionando.

Terry gimió —Ah! Así amor —decía con la voz entre cortada sintiendo que con cada movimiento de la boca de Candy, explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Morderé ahora —advirtió Candy —¡Mmm! Sabe delicioso —¿te importa si me lo como todo? —preguntó.

—Adelante —dijo él animándola —es todo tuyo.

Terry pasó su lengua por la comisura de la boca de Candy para limpiar los rastros de Ice cream de chocolate que quedaban y cobrar ahora su recompensa luego de aquel peculiar antojo que dejó su mano completamente húmeda de Ice cream, la cual Candy limpió con su ágil lengua.

—Quid —Pro —Cuo —dijo él sonriendo mientras repetía en el cuerpo de Candy cada movimiento que había hecho con aquel Ice cream.

Fin ..

En espera de los tomatasos jajajaja


End file.
